


Returning Home

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, Insomnia, Kid Fic, Multi, Sadness, Spoilers for Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick disappeared four years ago, a simple text sent to Monroe and Rosalee's phones.</p><p>'I'm sorry, I can't stay.'</p><p>His phone is disconnected, life unfortunately moves on.</p><p>That is until Monroe's shopping one night and he sees a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Hell Of A Reunion

Monroe wanted to cook Rosalee dinner tonight, but he was having trouble deciding what. He was thinking pasta, but had still yet to make a sure choice. He glares intensely at the shelf, as if he can intimidate it into showing him the answer.

 

There isn't a lot of noise in the store, there are two cashiers up front talking quietly, a woman murmuring something to her husband as the wheels of their cart squeak down the aisle.. And the sound of small toddling footsteps..

 

Suddenly something, rather someone, runs right into his leg. The little boy hits his butt against the tiles, head tilting back to look up at him, mouth agape in a small 'o'. He has bright blue eyes, dark black hair, and pale porcelain skin. He's fitted in a small green hoodie and worn down jeans, along with a pair of tiny sneakers.

 

"Hello there, where's your mommy?" Monroe questions softly, kneeling down to pull the boy back onto his feet.

 

"Wim? Wim!" A man's frantic voice calls from the next aisle, footsteps racing down the tile. A very familiar face appears at the end of the aisle, eyes locked on the small figure.

 

"Wim Burkhardt, what did I tell you about wandering off?" He questions sternly, storming over. Monroe is in complete shock, Nick, it's Nick... With hair a little longer than the last time they saw each other, fit in a white button down and a black leather jacket. He scoops the boy up in his arms, propping him against his hip like it's second nature.

 

"I'm so sorry if he bothered you, I can't take my-" Nick's eyes meet his, voice trailing off.

 

"Monroe!" He says, completely in awe, a small smile on his face.

 

"Nick, what the hell are you doing here?" Monroe questions, still a little shocked himself.

 

"Ooh, that's a bad word." The boy in Nick's arm murmurs, head pressed to the older man's neck, a fist clenched in the fabric of his leather jacket.

 

"I'm back in town... I couldn't.. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see you and Rosalee." He explains with a shrug and a breathless laugh.

 

"Well it's been a pretty long while, what made you make that decision?" Monroe asks, feeling a little angry, Nick can't just come and go whenever he pleases.

 

"Wim's been asking about you, wanting to meet you and Rosalee..." The Grimm mutters, pale cheeks flushing a rosy pink.

 

"I'm guessing this is Wim, then." Monroe asks, turning his attention to the boy observing him.

 

"Wim, this is Monroe.." He gestures back and forth between them with the hand that isn't occupied with holding the boy.

 

"You and I gots the same name!" Wim grins, holding out a hand to shake. Monroe takes it, shaking it gently.

 

"Same name, huh?" Monroe smiles back, offering Nick a curious glance.

 

"William Monroe Burkhardt." The younger man explains with a shrug.

 

"You named your kid after me?" Monroe feels something tighten in his chest, the fact that he was still part of Nick's life even after he was gone meant a great deal.

 

"Well I mean, you are technically his godfather, Rosalee's his godmother... If that's okay.." Nick adjusts the boy on his hip, scratching at his stubble.

 

"Of course, Nick.. So, when did you find the time to get married?" He snorts, Nick's eyes dart away from him.

 

"I didn't." He murmurs.

 

"Oh.." Wim's playing with the string of his hoodie, but his attention soon turns to Nick.

 

"Don't be sad daddy, s'gonna be okay..." The boy grabs at Nick's chin, turning his face to look him in the eyes.

 

"You said you wouldn't be sad anymore if we saw them.. He's right there." He turns a hand to point at Monroe, Nick gives a soft smile.

 

"I know bud, I'm sorry." He presses a kiss to Wim's cheek, who giggles and wipes at his face. Monroe can't help but wonder what exactly Nick's been doing for four years.

 

"You're coming over for dinner, Rosalee will be thrilled to see you.." He tells Nick, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

"How's about that, Wim? Dinner at Monroe and Rosalee's house?" Nick asks, nosing at Wim's ear, who squeals in delight and pushes his face away.

 

"Yeah, yeah!" He cheers, squirming in his father's grip before settling his chin on Nick's shoulder.

 

Monroe pulls out his phone.

 

'Bringing home a surprise tonight w/ dinner, can't wait for you to get off work." He texts quickly, sending it to Rosalee.

 


	2. These Aching Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He left for a good reason, he swears he did.

When Rosalee gets home, she drops her purse and keys on the table near the door. Shrugging off her jacket, she adjusts her blouse and her hair. The Fuchsbau almost calls out to her husband, but stops herself when she hears someone else.

 

"I think I hear Rosalee.." A voice mutters, one that sounds all too familiar.

 

"Yeah? I think I saw the car pull up... Rose, you home?" Monroe calls out, Rosalee enters the living room and heads into the kitchen. She stops when she sees Nick sitting at their table, smiling gently.

 

"Looking beautiful as ever, I see.." He greets with a deep chuckle, he seems different, looks the same, but something just a bit off. The tone of his voice a little stronger, yet stilted and forced, blue eyes having lost that glistening happiness they used to hold almost constantly.

 

"Where in the hell have you been?" She questions, angry. He can't just come and go as he pleases, not without a stern lecture.

 

"Daddy, Monroe has _a lot_ of clocks! You was right!" A little voice giggles, Rosalee turns slightly to see a small boy standing in the door. Black hair, blue eyes, a spitting image of Nick. He's blinking at Rosalee, eyebrows crinkled together.

 

"Wim, come meet Rosalee." Nick gestures him over, the boy races past Monroe and leaps into his father's arms. He rubs his face against Nick's shoulder, before peeking out at the woman frozen in shock in the doorway.

 

"Rosalee, this is your godson Wim... Wim, your godmother, Rosalee." He introduces them, smiling brightly. The boy's eyes are observing her carefully, before he picks his head off of Nick's shoulder.

 

"Daddy was right... You are really pretty." He giggles, Rosalee can see Nick's cheeks turning pink.

 

"Godson? You... You had a kid.." Rosalee murmurs, sitting down in a chair next to Nick, staring at the young boy in awe.

 

"Yeah.. How old are you, Wim?" Nick prods, poking him in the chest, the boy bats his father's hand away with a squeak.

 

"I'm this many!" He holds up four fingers.

 

"Four years, huh? Like about the time you left Portland." Rosalee says quietly, Nick's eyes darken.

 

"That's a conversation not meant for small ears." He sighs, pressing a kiss to Wim's head.

 

"Dinner's almost finished, how was your day Rosalee?" Monroe interrupts the awkward silence, smiling from his position at the stove.

 

"It was good.." She says, not being able to take her eyes off the small child nestled against Nick's shirt.

 

-

 

After dinner, Wim had raced all around the living room. Nick had went to his car to grab him his toy airplane, he'd played for about thirty minutes before climbing onto his dad and falling asleep on Nick's chest. The only sounds in the room being the boy's soft breathing, and the ticking of the clocks surrounding them.

 

"Is he Juliette's?" Monroe asks quietly after a while, Nick slowly shakes his head.

 

"No, she left just before I did... Whatever we did to get my Grimm powers back, turned her into a Hexenbiest.. Laughed in my face when I told her I still loved her." He mutters, running a hand over Wim's dark raven locks.

 

"Were you cheating on her?" Rosalee questions, turning slightly to face him, resting her head against the back of the couch.

 

"I'd never do that... I loved her.." He sighs, eyes glazed over in thought. They're silent for a few minutes.

 

"He's Adalind's." Nick finally whispers.

 

"Wait, whoa.." Monroe gestures wildly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, staring at Nick in shock.

 

"When she tricked me into having sex with her... I got her pregnant." The Grimm says, teeth gritted together.

 

"How did you get ahold of him?" The Fuchsbau says incredulously.

 

"Adalind was not going to raise _my_ son. I tracked down my mom, alongside Adalind.. I tried to negotiate but she wouldn't listen, Adalind killed her, ran off with Dianna. She left Wim, I didn't look for her.. I left, I ran.." He runs a hand through his hair with a pained sigh.

 

"So, is he a Grimm?" Monroe's staring at the sleeping boy, Nick shrugs one shoulder.

 

"I dunno, but he's powerful..." He says softly, they fall silent once more.

 

-

 

They let Nick and Wim stay the night in the guest bedroom. Nick brings in a pair of pajamas for Wim, coaxes him just awake enough to get them on. The Grimm carefully tucks his son in on one side of the bed, looking over at Monroe.

 

"I have some things to show you two tomorrow... Some big stuff." He explains, Monroe nods.

 

"Yeah, sure.. Just get some sleep, you look like you could use it." He tells his friend, before shutting the door with a soft 'Goodnight'.

 

He retreats to his own bedroom, dresses down, and climbs into bed beside Rosalee.

 

"Must have been tough, raising a kid on the run." Rosalee says, curling against his chest.

 

"He says that he wants to show us something tomorrow.. Something big." He says to her quietly.

 

"I wonder what.." She sighs, closing her eyes.

 

"I don't know, but it's important to Nick so it's important to us." He mutters, letting his eyes slip shut.

 

 


	3. Innocent And Unsuspecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wim seems like any other four year old, except he's really not.

The next morning, Monroe gets up to find Nick sitting across the kitchen table from Wim, who's eating cereal. He's scooping big spoonful after spoonful into his mouth as he talks rapidly. Nick's smiling at him gently, head propped up on one hand.

 

"It's like seven in the morning..." Monroe murmurs to Nick, dropping down into a chair next to him.

 

"Wim always wakes up around this time." He replies quietly, not taking his eyes off of his babbling son.

 

"Good morning, Monroe!" The boy crows with a grin, only pausing for a second before going back to shoveling cereal into his mouth.

 

"Morning, kid." Monroe chuckles, smiling softly. Wim was really growing on him, usually kids thought he was scary, but his godson apparently thought different.

 

"Daddy, I'm finished.." He pushes his bowl away from him, standing up and giving Nick a pair of puppy dog eyes.. Ones that look identical to those bright blue eyes that used to beg him to help on a case.

 

"Don't look at me, ask Monroe." Nick says, gesturing to the Blutbad.

 

"Can I please, please, please, pretty please watch cartoons?" He begs, clasping his little hands together and shuffling over to Monroe. Nick's got a big grin on his face, Monroe looks back to Wim.

 

"Yeah, sure.. Let me turn it on for you." He says, standing up. Wim holds out a hand in Monroe's direction, Monroe stares down at it.

 

"What, you wanna shake my hand or something? You're a weird kid." Monroe mutters, scratching at his neck.

 

"'No, silly! Hold my hand." He waves his hand around a little before stilling it.

 

"Wim likes to hold hands." Nick explains with a smirk.

 

"Look, I promise, they're not sticky.. Daddy hates when I'm sticky." He explains, standing on his tippy toes and grabbing Monroe's hand.

 

"All right.." Monroe takes the boy's small hand into his own, walking him into the living room. Wim tugs himself onto the couch, with a little of Monroe's help, as Nick stands in the doorway.

 

Wim grabs the remote first though, and presses a button without even looking. The TV clicks on, Monroe gapes. Then he hits another one, and just like that, cartoons.

 

"It took Rosalee a month to figure out my remote." He whispers, shooting an awe-filled look at Nick.

 

"Wim's real smart, aren't you buddy?" Nick asks, Wim nods as he stares at cartoons.

 

-

 

Monroe retreats into the kitchen with Nick as Rosalee comes downstairs to get her morning coffee.

 

"He just turns on the TV and gets cartoons on without trying!" Monroe exclaims quietly while Rosalee sips at her coffee.

 

"We have like three hundred channels." Rosalee tells Nick with a serious face, Nick shrugs.

 

"He's great with technology.. He can read at a second grade level, he can read emotions... At this rate, I'll have a teenager who's way smarter than me.. How am I supposed to raise a teenager like that?!" Nick questions, running a hand through his hair.

 

"How did he learn to read? Did you teach him?" Monroe asks, Nick shakes his head.

 

"I gave him a kid's book to look the pictures last year, and one night for bedtime I told him to read me the story.. I thought he'd just make one up, but he read the freaking words... I almost had a heart attack!" Nick gestures wildly.

 

"He taught himself to read? That's incredible.." Rosalee murmurs.

 

"There's more.." Nick explains, standing up. Wim's giggling at something on TV, remote clutched in his tiny hands. Nick walks by, touches a clock on the mantle and carefully scoots it towards the edge. He knocks it off, Monroe's ready to shout at him, but it freezes, the clock fucking freezes in mid air.

 

Wim's eyes are on the clock, a look of determination on his face. He lifts a hand off of the remote, and gives a small wave upwards of his hand. The clock lifts up within Nick's reach, who grabs it out of the air and sets it back on the mantle.

 

"Holy shit." Monroe runs a hand through his hair, Wim points a hand at him.

 

"Bad word, Monroe!" He giggles, before going back to TV. Nick turns to Monroe and Rosalee, who are staring at Wim in shock.

 

"I can't see what his face looks like, I want you to tell me if he's Grimm.." He explains softly, they both slowly shake their heads.

 

"We'll scare him... Or at least, I will.." Monroe tells him with a huff, Nick shakes his head.

 

"Wim, c'mere bud." Nick tells him, he gets a slight glare of annoyance from his son, but the boy scoots off his seat and walks over. Nick leans down and scoops the boy up into his arms.

 

"Monroe and Rosalee want to show you something.." He says, nodding at the two of them. The Wesen give an undecided look towards each other, before sighing in unison. They prep for a second, before woging. Not the woge that Kehrseites can see. 

 

"Pretty!" Wim says with a laugh, reaching out and touching Monroe's face, before petting Rosalee's furry one. His eyes are not the dark soulless ones of his father, but instead of blue irises, they're a glowing purple. They both woge back, looking at each other with slight alarm.

 

Nick sets his son down, who returns to TV.

 

"Okay I don't know what that is, but it's nothing I've ever seen or heard of." Rosalee says quietly, Nick runs a hand through his hair.

 

"He's never woged, but you said that they woge once they're thirteen." He says softly, Monroe shakes his head.

 

"This isn't a woge, it's like a constant state only woging can reveal." The Blutbad says.

 


	4. The Responsibilities Of One William Burkhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wim has a one on one with Monroe about his life and Nick.

Nick doesn't mention leaving, neither do Monroe and Rosalee. They enjoy having Nick back in their lives, and love having Wim around. Rosalee's mentioned to a few times how Nick has changed, even though there's not much of a difference. It's his posture, his demeanor, the look in his eyes. It's all so different, for only a simple four years of time.

 

One morning, Monroe wakes up and heads downstairs, finding Wim sitting in the living room watching TV.

 

"Hey, bud... Where's your dad?" He asks as the boy flips through the channels to find a certain channel.

 

"He's sleeping." The boy says solemnly, blue eyes attached to the TV.

 

"You didn't wake him up?" Monroe asks, looking over at the stairs. Nick was a pretty heavy sleeper before he'd left, but from what Monroe had seen lately, he was very attentive to his child.

 

"No, he doesn't sleep lots.. So I made him." He shrugs, Monroe sits down next to him.

 

"You made him sleep, huh?" He questions nonchalantly, fingers tapping against his legs.

 

"He gets upset when he doesn't sleep, so I just..." He reaches out and taps a finger to Monroe's head, before shrugging again.

 

"And he sleeps?" Monroe asks.

 

"Well I didn't do it to you... But that's all I has to do." He explains with a smile.

 

"Do you do other things for your dad?" He leans back against the couch, staring at the TV.

 

"Make him laugh." Wim says.

 

"Yeah, how do you make him laugh?" The Blutbad murmurs.

 

"I do silly faces, and make Mr. Waddles dance for him." Monroe and Rosalee had become very well acquainted with 'Mr. Waddles' which was a stuffed yellow duck Wim rarely parted with.. In fact, it was beside him now on the couch.

 

"Does your dad have any friends?" Monroe runs a hand over Wim's wild black hair that seemed untamable at times.

 

"Course... You and Rosalee, duh." The boy scoffs, giving Monroe a look that told him he was a complete idiot.

 

"Yeah, of course..." He agrees, shaking his head.

 

"Your dad tell you stories?" Wim turns away from the TV, looking up at Monroe with an excited nod.

 

"He told me one time, he got sick because of a monster... And you was ready to do anything to get him back.. Rosalee too.." He explains happily.

 

"You like that story?" Monroe asks.

 

"Yeah, that's my favorite... 'Cause I know that someone loves my dad as much as I do... You'd keep him safe, right Monroe?" The boy asks hopefully.

 

"Of course, buddy.. I'll always keep your dad safe." He tussles the boy's hair.

 

"You love him?" Wim stands up on his knees, placing a hand on Monroe's chest.

 

"Well.. Yeah, I guess.. In a way.." He mutters.

 

"No, you _love_ him. Rosalee too... He loves you, and he always used to say that one day we'd come back to see you... He missed you both so, so, so much... I think that's why he used to get sad so much..." He tells Monroe with a poke to his chest.

 

"He got sad a lot?" Monroe asks softly.

 

"Yeah.. I don't like it when daddy's sad.. He always says that if you love someone a whole lot, then your heart hurts whenever you're away from them... If that's true, then your hearts must have been hurtin' a whole lot. I've never met you, and I'm this many." He holds up four fingers.

 

"That's a long time.." Monroe agrees, Wim inches forwards on his knees.

 

"I'm pretty little, but I try real hard to take care of my daddy... I know you'll try real hard too.. He'll try even harder to take care of Rosalee and you. Know how I know? Cause in all his stories, if one of you are in trouble.. Daddy always takes care of it, he won't let nothin' bad happen to you." He says with a small smile, pats Monroe's bearded cheek and presses a kiss to it.

 

"Thanks bud.." Monroe whispers as the boy sits back down onto his bottom, turning his head back to the TV.

 

He thinks he just had a relationship talk with his four year old godson, but he's not going to look real hard into it....

 


	5. When Trouble Comes A'Knockin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger shows up at the door, Monroe's not sure how it happened, but he lets the guy in...

It's late in the afternoon, close to dinner time. Rosalee is playing with Wim in the living room. They're building block towers and knocking them down with toy trucks, Wim is shrieking with excited laughter each time a pillar tumbles to pieces. Monroe is supposed to be working on a clock, but he can't take his eyes off of Wim. The boy looks exactly like his dad, same smile, eyes, hair... It's amazing, really..

 

He'd asked Nick if he'd looked like Wim when he was little, but Nick shook his head. Apparently when he was young, he had light brown hair up until he was maybe eight. And didn't look like Wim really at all.

 

But it was uncanny, he looked like a clone of Nick. He just could not believe it.

 

Someone knocks on the door, pulling Monroe from his thoughts. He stands and walks to the hall, glancing at the stained glass of the door with the picture of the wolf.

 

"Like a flag, your territory!" Wim had declared proudly with a giggle when he'd spotted it one day. The boy was intelligent, had knowledge that Nick couldn't even make sense of.

 

Monroe grabs the knob and turns it, finding a man standing before him. He's wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a leather jacket and a white t-shirt. His eyes are a very golden brown, that catches his attention and holds it still.

 

"You can step back." The man gives a small hand gesture, a sweeping motion, with a smile on his angelic face. Monroe's feet move on their own accord, his rational mind screaming that something was wrong, but it couldn't be... This guy seemed all right...

 

The man walks past him, Monroe blinks at his retreating light brown wavy hair as he steps into the living room.

 

"Hello there!" The man smiles, Rosalee looks up with a frown, freezes. Her eyes are locked onto the man's face. Wim looks up as well, mouth dropping open.

 

"William, nice to see you.. I bet you don't remember me..." He sits down on the arm of the couch. Neither of the adults move, just frozen in place.

 

"DADDY!" Wim shrieks, scrambling up from his toys and backing away. Footsteps bound down the stairs, Nick pushes past Monroe, eyes swiveling around the room with his gun at the ready. It's got a silencer on it, which Monroe has never seen.

 

"Nicholas Burkhardt as I live and breathe." The man sighs, calm and cool. Nick squeezes his eyes shut before he even takes a look at the man, gun lowering slightly.

 

"Get the hell out, right now..." He snarls, Wim races over and grabs at his father's leg, Nick's fingers card through his hair.

 

"Come on Nick, we both know that's not going to happen." The man chuckles stepping forward.

 

"Don't look, daddy... Be strong.." Wim pleads, Monroe's eyes dart between them. He's paralyzed, but back into a reasonable mindset.

 

"Oh yes, _daddy_ , be strong as steel for your precious baby boy." His voice is smooth like silk, calm as day as he waltzes towards Nick.

 

"Get the fuck out." Nick snaps, aiming his gun in the man's direction, eyes still shut tight.

 

"I'll admit, your resolve is strong... But I could stand here _all_ day... Just chatting with you." He grins.

 

"I won't let you touch him." The Grimm says, voice low and dangerous.

 

"Oh but you will, sweet Grimm. You'll stand by and watch as I take your little boy, kicking and screaming." He mutters.

 

"Fuck you!" He fires off a shot, it hits the wall near the man.

 

"Not much use without your eyes..." He feels at the bullet hole with a tired sigh. Another shot, it pierces through the man's arm. He lets out a shocked cry, hand gripping the wound as crimson drips onto the floor.

 

"You imbecile!" He growls, face turning into something ghastly. Those molten gold eyes shifting, pupils moving outwards to consume the entire iris. His perfectly coifed sandy blonde hair grows long and tangled, gaining a greasy look to it. His flawless tan skin turning deathly gray and pale.

 

The man storms forward, hands growing into gnarly claws as he swipes at Nick. Nick's head jerks back, hand gripped onto Wim's shirt and tugging him along in the process. Nick pushes his son behind him, the man throws another swipe, catching the Grimm in the face. He falls onto the floor, four claw marks welling with blood that drips between his fingers as he clutches at his cheek.

 

 Nick blinks his eyes open, face crumpled into a grimace of pain. He raises his gun again, but looks dazed, the man knocks it from his hand.

 

"You think you're anything compared to me?! You're nothing but an insignificant speck!" He snarls, grabbing onto Nick's shirt.

 

"Leave him alone!" Wim shouts, eyes swirling a dark purple. He stands beside his father's fallen figure with strength in his stance. He thrusts a tiny hand out and the man's eyes grow wide, he makes a soft choking noise. His ashy gray skin splits and tears, almost as if he's a glass vase shattering. Spider web cracks travel along his body, before he falls apart into nothing but ash and clothes. Monroe and Rosalee's limbs loosen as the ash falls to the floor, returning to the moment

 

"You're hurt!" Wim falls to his knees, tears filling his eyes as he sniffles softly. His hands rest on his father's dark blue long-sleeved shirt as Nick's chest rises and falls slowly. There's dark blood dripping down his cheek, his skin is turning a pale color.

 

"Nick!" Monroe and Rosalee hurry over, the man temporarily forgotten, only focused on their fallen friend. Nick's lips move clumsily as he wheezes softly, straining to get words out clearly.

 

"B-Betrüger.." He murmurs, hand grasping blindly at Monroe's arm.

 

"Betrüger?" Monroe mumbles in confusion as Rosalee gets up to retrieve the first aid kit. Nick's eyes roll back into his head, eyelids slipping shut just as the only thing left visible is bloodshot white.

 

"Don't leave, daddy... Please.. You can't!" Wim begs, pitiful sobs wrenching from his tiny chest.

 

Monroe grabs the boy and pulls him to his chest, he grips the Blutbad's shirt tightly and buries his face against his shoulder, wailing for his father. Monroe is speechless as the events catch up to him, only able to attempt to soothe the young boy in his arms with a firm hand rubbing against his back.

 

-

 

Monroe carries Nick upstairs, Rosalee holding Wim's hand, her other hand holding a small box of first aid items. The scratches on Nick's face look infected after only a few minutes, bright red and agitated. He's limp as a rag doll, the scratches radiate heat, but the rest of Nick's skin is pale and cold. He's breathing shallowly, struggling for air.

 

"What the hell is this?" Monroe mutters to Rosalee, grabbing Wim and situating him next to his father on the bed. The boy settles a hand on his father's shoulder, rubbing it in an imitation of the way he'd seen others comfort him.

 

"Poison, I'm guessing.. Nothing I've ever seen, I can treat the wound as best as I can but we need to figure out what sort of Wesen that was." Rosalee explains quietly, dabbing at the angry cuts with something on a cotton ball.

 

"Nick said something, before he passed out... Betrüger? Ring any bells?" Monroe questions, Rosalee shakes her head.

 

"No, but we should look into it." She tells him, before smiling at Wim sadly.

 

"Your daddy's gonna be just fine.." She assures, Wim frowns slightly, looking frustrated.

 

"You shouldn't lie." He mumbles, laying down next to Nick's head, a small hand petting at his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( A Wesen of my own creation appears! More details on this very tricky creature in the next chapter! )


	6. Sleeping Beau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe and Rosalee frantically search for evidence of this Wesen they can't recall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Guess who's back? Yep, back again. Here's another chapter! I've been watching things and couldn't get into the Grimm spirit, but last night's episode brought me back into inspiration! )

"Do you think the Wesen is called a Betrüger?" Monroe asks as he flips through a book, staring down at his phone. Rosalee had gone down to the shop to search through her own books, Monroe was looking through his own. Plus, they really didn't want to leave Nick by himself.

 

Wim was upstairs, watching his father. Monroe knew that if something went bad, Wim would know to tell him.. Again, he was a smart kid.

 

"I dunno, I can't find anything on it..." She sighs, there's a thud and more pages being flipped.

 

"It was weird, I just listened to it automatically... And then we both froze, what's up with that?" Monroe sighs, he turns the page a few times, agitated.

 

"Like it has a certain siren-type effect on people." Rosalee concluded quietly.

 

"Sirens don't look like that." Monroe argued.

 

"Hold up." Rosalee murmurs, then there's silence.

 

"What, did you find something?" The Blutbad questions.

 

"Der Engel Dämon... Holding an angelic and very convincing physical appearance, but a nasty woge." Rosalee tells him.

 

"The Angelic Demon?" Monroe translates, frowning. "Little ironic there, don'tcha think?" He snorts.

 

"Exactly, it's basically the personification of 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'.. They appear to be kind and gentle souls, often seeming like the last person one would suspect. But they have a nasty temper, and are usually bound in malevolence and arrogance." She reads.

 

"Anything about it's appearance?" He asks.

 

"The woge state purple veins appearing as the skin turns pale and translucent... Claws, matted hair.. Etcetera." She lists.

 

"That sounds like our man." Monroe agrees.

 

"Why did Nick call him a Betrüger then?" Rosalee asks, Monroe picks up the phone and stands.

 

"My German is a little rusty.. I don't recognize that one.." He grabs a translation book off his shelf.

 

"Betrüger... Meaning 'deceiver'. Nice nickname." Monroe mutters, walking upstairs, growing nervous and fidgety.

 

"I don't see anything about the claws... Nothing about venom..." Rosalee says as pages flip in the background, Monroe opens the door a crack. Wim's sitting on the bed, staring down at his father with sad eyes. The man is looking paler than before, those claw marks on his cheek an inflamed crimson.

 

"Well we have to find something, because Nick is looking worse.." He mumbles into the phone.

 

"I'll keep looking, watch Wim and Nick." Rosalee tells him, before hanging up.

 

Monroe steps into the room, Wim glances up at him.

 

"Are you gonna fix him, Monroe?" The boy questions softly.

 

"We're going to do everything we can, I'm sure Rosalee can find something.." He smiles.

 

"Maybe if I tell him a story he'll wake up." Wim murmurs.

 

"What about 'Sleeping Beauty', I bet Nick would love that." He says jokingly, but Wim just stares at him with wide blue eyes filled with pondering thoughts.

 

"I'll make a story up." Wim decides, before crawling to the top of the bed. He lifts Nick's head gently, sitting down cross-legged before resting the man's head in his lap carefully.

 

"Okay.." Monroe agrees, sitting down on the bed.

 

"Once there was a knight... He was brave and strong, he was real funny too." He explains, hand combing through Nick's sweaty hair.

 

"He worked for a king, who was good and kind... Everyone loved the King, especially the knight. They were the bestest of friends. One day the knight overhears his king talking to himself.. Saying how lonely he was, and how he wanted someone to be with.." He says, hands waving about as he talked.

 

"He leaves the Kingdom at once, in search for a wife for the king.. Because the knight wanted the king to be happy.. He travels to a forest, where people said a princess had been captured by two lizard thieves." He frowns, Monroe is starting to hear some familiarity in this story.

 

"He fights with the lizards, and saves the princess. The knight takes the princess on a long journey home.. Along the way, they have lots of fun. They play in the rivers and jump in puddles. When they get back to the castle, the knight brings the princess to the king. They get married, the princess becomes queen." He sounds a little sad.

 

"But the knight had loved the king, and then he'd fallen in love with the princess. But they were happy, so he just went on his way with his knightly duties." He mumbles.

 

"Then a witch came, she wanted her baby from the knight's mommy. So she tricked him into doing bad things, and took him away from the castle.. She killed grandma... I mean, the knight's mommy.. And took her baby back, she gave the knight a reward... She gave him a baby too... He raised the baby, told him stories about a king and queen.. He loved his baby.. And the baby loved the knight, even when he was sad..." He whispers, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Nick's forehead.

 

"But then there was a man that wanted the knight's baby... Him and a bunch of people found out from the witch that the knight had this special baby.. The knight fought and fought, because he loved his baby. But they weren't safe anymore.. So he told the baby that they were going somewhere safe, to a castle where a kind king and a beautiful queen lived." He breathes out a shaky sigh.

 

"He told the baby he loved the king and queen, and that if anything happened to the knight, the king and queen would take care of him.. The king and queen were just like the stories the knight told him, and the baby decided he loved them... But he didn't want to lose his daddy, he wanted them to be a family... So he cast a spell over the castle, and they lived together happily ever after." A few tears drip onto Nick's face, Wim's trembling, he wipes at his face.

 

"C'mere bud.." He pulls Wim away from underneath his father, clutches him to his chest.

 

"The knight can't die, he's the hero..." Wim sobs into Monroe's shoulder.

 

"I know, but the knight gets hurt in his perilous journeys.. And he'll be safe in the castle, the king and queen will do all they can to make him better.." He assures, rocking him gently.

 

"Because the king and queen love the knight, right? They love the knight and his baby?" He questions through the tears, sniffling.

 

"That's right, they love the knight and his baby with all of their hearts." Monroe promises, squeezing him a little.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Cried a little while writing this to be completely honest, hope you like it! )


	7. The Fallen Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still searching for something to fix their friend, feelings are realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I CALLED IT, THE BABY IS A BOY, MY STORY IS CANON! XDDD All I need is William Monroe Burkhardt, please... Like I need godfather and godmother Rosalee.. Please, I beg of you Grimm writers!!! )

It had been a full day, Nick had yet to stir, to move in the slightest. His breathing was stinted and shallow, heart beating terribly slow. His body was ice, those claw marks barely warm and still bright red. Wim refused to leave his side, telling him stories in the hopes that they would rouse him.

 

Rosalee still couldn't find anything, and things were looking, pun not intended, grim. Monroe had this sinking feeling in his gut, after four years of waiting, he was going to lose an important person in his life. It seemed as if their newfound love was slipping through their fingers.

 

Monroe had fallen asleep on the bed, Wim pressed between himself and Nick's almost lifeless body. Rosalee had probably spent the night at the shop, searching for the cure that eluded them. When Monroe woke up, he found Wim looking at him from his position.

 

"You're givin' up." He says softly, and Monroe shakes his head.

 

"No, I'm not." He assures, Wim sighs softly.

 

"I can tell, I hate it when people lie." He grumbles, rolling onto his side, putting his back to Monroe. He rubs a hand over Nick's chest, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

 

"I don't want you to give up yet, daddy... You have to keep fighting." He whispers, but again, Nick shows no sign of hearing him..

 

-

 

"I found something." Rosalee says as she comes in the door, Monroe's feeding Wim, who's a little reluctant to eat.

 

"You can fix daddy?!" Wim's face is bright, hopeful. Rosalee smiles gently.

 

"It's not definite, but I have a lead..." She tells them carefully as Wim now seems a little more okay with shoving the peanut butter and banana sandwich into his mouth.

 

"Chew, buddy... You're gonna choke." Monroe taps the boy's cheek with a finger, who scowls.

 

"Na-uh!" His voice is garbled as he chews a huge mouthful.

 

"Don't talk while you eat, didn't your daddy ever tell you that?" He asks, Wim frowns, licking some peanut butter off of his lips.

 

"Daddy does it too." He says once he's swallowed, Monroe rolls his eyes.

 

"Once a child, always a child..." He grumbles to himself.

 

"Anyways, I found some information on the Betrüger." Rosalee says, sitting down at the table with a leather bound book.

 

"Where'd you get this?" Monroe asks, Rosalee stares down at it for a moment.

 

"Nick brought the trailer back, and I may have broken into it." She mutters, Monroe snorts.

 

"You realize I have a spare key for that, right?" He tells her, she glares at him.

 

"That would have been helpful considering I spent twenty minutes picking the lock." She snaps, he holds his hands up in innocence.

 

"You didn't tell me what you were doing." He huffs, Wim is staring at them curiously.

 

"There's lots of cool stuff in the trailer." He says, peanut butter on his mouth. Rosalee smirks slightly, picking up one of his napkins he'd promptly ignored and starts wiping at his face. He squirms slightly, trying to get away, but Monroe just places a hand on the back of his head and he stills with a disgruntled noise.

 

Once his face is properly cleaned, she flips open the book.

 

"The claws of the Betrüger aren't poisonous, but its skin when woged can secrete a venomous substance. So it drips onto their claws and one swipe, you're deathly ill until the poison reaches the heart." She explains, glancing at Wim. He looks stoic almost, trying to crane his neck to look in the book.

 

"But we can stop the death part, right?" Monroe asks warily, she sighs.

 

"It says there's a way, but I'm not too sure what it is. I think I can find it though." She tells them.

 

"Thank God, I was getting a little worried." The amused voice makes them all jump, turning to find Nick standing in the doorway. He's still a deathly pale, lips parted slightly as his breath comes in soft wheezes.

 

"Nick!" They're all standing, Wim tumbles from his seat and clasps onto his father's leg, which makes him stumble slightly.

 

"Hey, bud." Nick mumbles, running a hand through the boy's dark hair.

 

"Nick, you really shouldn't be up, man. You look like-" Nick waves a hand to silence Monroe, nodding.

 

"Like death warmed over, I know. But I wanted to make sure you know everything about the Betrüger." He explains, letting Monroe pick up Wim while Rosalee ushers him into the living room to sit down.

 

"That guy had been following you?" Rosalee questions as Nick sinks back against the couch with a tired sigh. His eyelids are heavy, like he's struggling to stay conscious even after an entire day of laying in a bed.

 

"Yeah, for about a year.. He was a bounty hunter for the Royals.. Called himself Jonas. He's um, we've run into each other a few times. Once when Wim was barely a year old, and the second was last year, luckily Wim wasn't with me." He explains quietly, he sounds hoarse, exhausted.

 

"Do you know anything about the poison the Betrüger secretes?" Monroe asks, Nick nods.

 

"Lethal, you die slowly and painfully. The venom burns through your veins icy cold until it reaches the heart and your body pumps it through your blood, you burn from the inside out." He says softly, and from the looks of it, Nick was experiencing that agony at the moment. Wim, now sitting in Monroe's lap, has a hand clutched in Nick's shirt, seeming worried.

 

"But how do you cure it?" Rosalee presses, Nick smiles gently. He reaches a hand out and his fingers brush her cheek. They're warmer than before now, almost heated.

 

"You really are the prettiest girl I've ever met." He whispers with a small smile. Rosalee's eyes shine with a deep sadness.

 

"Focus, Nick." Monroe snaps, Nick blinks a few times.

 

"We need a few things from the trailer, I'll have to show you which book the list is in." He explains, Monroe and Rosalee share noises of disbelief.

 

"Nick, you're in no condition to go out." Rosalee tells him, he shakes his head.

 

"The cure will take a while to make for one person, and it'll take even longer to find the book on your own.. You both need to be there and-" His voice trails off, there's an unspoken end to that sentence. _'and if we don't hurry I will die_.'

 

They probably wouldn't have left him alone regardless, if both of them were leaving then Nick was just going to have to be with them. Neither of them can stomach the thought of letting Nick out of their sight. When it comes to a Wesen's mate, no risks are taken.

 

And that's when Monroe and Rosalee lock eyes, realizing together that maybe Nick meant a little more to them than they previously thought. Wim's giving the both of them a knowing smile, as if he can read their thoughts. It's a smirk that mimics his father's whenever he proved a point, how a child manages to look so smug, they'll never know.

 

"We'll take care of you, daddy.. Like all the times you took care of me." Wim tells him gently, leaning over and kissing his uninjured cheek.

 

"That's right, bud... You get to be the knight this time." Nick says sleepily, patting the boy's head. Monroe's heart clenches at the memory of the story.

 

"All right, then it's settled." Monroe decides, standing up and setting Wim on the floor. Rosalee and Monroe help Nick up, his body is warmer now, a slight flush forming on his pale cheeks. He's almost limp in their arms, hanging on the edge of consciousness. They really needed to hurry.


	8. Life, Unlike Love, Is Not Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is ticking away, Nick is fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Tonight's episode though... -Lays on the ground, patiently awaiting next week- Also, Juliette is dead to me! )

They have to basically drag Nick from the car and into the trailer, Wim waiting patiently for Monroe to turn around and pick him up and place him inside as well before shutting the door. The boy scrambles onto the day bed when Nick is placed on it, touching Nick's heated face.

 

"Stay awake, daddy." He says loudly, tapping his cheek, Nick blinks blearily with a weak nod.

 

"Nick, where's the list?" Monroe asks, leaning over the man. Nick looks up at him with hazy and confused eyes.

 

"What list?" He mumbles, Monroe throws up his hands in exasperation.

 

"The list, Nick. The list for the cure!" He emphasizes, swinging his hands around. Nick scrunches his face up slightly, before looking around. Then he gets a sort of 'aha' expression on his face.

 

"Ohhh, that list... Black leather bound book, in the main drawer of the desk." He tells them, waving his hand in the general direction of the desk, before breaking into a fit of coughing. It lasts until he's red in the face and gasping for breath, Monroe reaches over and grabs him under the arms, sitting him up more so he doesn't choke to death. Nick bats at the strong arms adjusting him, making an expression close to pouting.

 

"Don' need to be babied." He grumbles. Monroe, just to spite him, wipes the sweaty hair stuck to Nick's forehead back.

 

"Monroe, stop playing around and help." Rosalee scolds, both Wim and Nick point a finger at the Blutbad.

 

"You got told." Nick snickers, eyelids heavy and glazed with fever.

 

"You did!" Wim laughs, their grins are identical, and Monroe feels a sudden burst of determination. Nick and Wim were his now, he needed to keep them safe. He turns to Rosalee and starts helping her scan the pages in search of the list.

 

"Wait! Right here." Rosalee skims a finger down the page before they start bustling about.

 

Wim is babbling to his father, telling him another story, but the Blutbad and Fuchsbau are too busy with the cure to listen in too intently. They keep glancing to Nick, who's struggling to keep his eyes on his kid, who's waving his hands about in an animated fashion.

 

"And then the rocket crashed down into the water-" The boy is saying, Monroe is pretty sure he's just retelling Planet of The Apes, but it seems to be keeping his father's attention.

 

They work as quickly as they can, moving around the trailer in an intricate rhythm of motion only they could really pull off. They'd always had a sort of grace together, one that nobody else could mimic.

 

"Done!" Rosalee declares with a grin as the liquid in the vial begins to turn a dark green.

 

"Daddy? Daddy, you gots to take the medicine." Nick's head is slack against the pillows, Wim shakes him a little, his head only lolling as he's moved. They move over to the bed, Monroe smacks at the man's suddenly cold cheek gently.

 

"Nick, wake up, man. We've got the cure." He tells the man urgently, shaking him by his shoulders. There's no response though, and Rosalee's hand is pressed against his neck, feeling for a pulse.

 

"It's still there." She says, looking worried and afraid, Monroe can relate. He jerks Nick around a little harsher, hoping to rouse him.

 

"C'mon you asshole! Wake the hell up!" He snarls, because Nick can't leave now. He can't leave Monroe and Rosalee, he can't leave his little boy.. It's too soon, they need more time... Wim has to have his father, they have to have Nick.

 

"Daddy please!" Wim begs, tears beginning to gather in his eyes as his lips quiver. Rosalee seems to be near tears herself, the vial clutched in her shaking hands.

 

Monroe does the first thing he thinks of. He grabs the vial, opens Nick's mouth, and pours it in. Because if he doesn't, then he's already dead, so it's worth a try. He's desperate. He tilts Nick's head slightly, reaching up and massaging his throat gently.

 

"Come on, Nick.. I know you're stronger than this.." He mutters, biting his lip when his voice cracks. Wim's outwardly sobbing now, clinging to Rosalee, who has tears dripping down her cheeks as she holds the boy to her chest. Nick's flush is gone, he's still and pale, Monroe can't feel a heartbeat beneath his fingers, or with his abilities. There's not a breath coming from him, and the liquid is probably pooling at the back of Nick's throat.

 

He chokes out a soft noise, heartbroken, because it wasn't supposed to end like this. Nick was supposed to be with them, grow old with them, solve stupid cases and spend late nights researching Wesen. He was supposed to be a good father, a good mate. Wim was too young to lose Nick, he'd barely gotten to know him. Tears streak his face, Monroe wipes a hand over his eyes, slumping to his knees next to the bed.

 

He's gone, he's reall-

 

There's an odd gurgling noise, then it sounds like someone choking. And then movement, a heart beat rushes back to life. It's almost deafening as there's a deep inhale, making Monroe's own heart pound as he looks up.

 

Nick's blinking blearily at them, a confused look on his face.

 

"What's with all the sad faces?" He croaks. "I miss something?"

 

"Daddy!" Wim cries, scrambling onto his father's chest, still in tears as he buries his face against Nick's neck. Rosalee grabs Monroe, wrapping her arms around his neck as she lets out a shaky relieved exhale.

 

Monroe squeezes her tightly, smiling as he watches Nick comfort his boy. The scratches on his face are already looking like simple scabs, almost like magic. Then they turn into light pink scars, but then they cease to heal, and there's three simple pink marks on Nick's cheek.

 

Monroe laughs, seeming to startle Nick, who looks up in confused amusement. The Blutbad lets his wife break from his embrace, she rests her hands on Nick's leg. But he doesn't seem to notice, occupied by Monroe's sudden giddiness.

 

"What's so funny?" He asks quietly, one eyebrow raised.

 

"You just love drama don't you?" Monroe snorts, Nick smiles, a genuine happy smirk.

 

"I was in drama club in middle school you know." He informs him, Monroe grins.

 

"Why am I not surprised?" He wonders, leaning forward to press a kiss to the younger man's lips. They're dry and warm, no theatrics, just Nick. Alive, breathing, okay. And that's all that they could ask for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I think I may do one more chapter, but this is wrapping up very soon! Please comment if you liked it, I'd really appreciate the feedback! )


	9. Fast Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into the future.

The door squeaks open quietly, Monroe hears it, but refuses to acknowledge it. He keeps his eyes closed, feigning sleep. Tiny footsteps toddle towards the bed, there's a struggle as the covers are tugged on in an attempt to lever a small body onto the mattress. Another pair of footsteps pad into the room, the small body is lifted onto the covers with ease.

 

The bigger footsteps pad over to Monroe's side of the bed, he remains as still as he can.

 

"Papa, I know you're faking it." Wim giggles, patting his bearded cheek. Monroe reaches out without hesitation and swings the boy onto the bed. Wim lands on Nick with a screech, he rolls past his father, attempting to hide behind him.

 

"Daddy! Papa's gonna get me!" Wim laughs, shaking his father. Nick grumbles something, before pushing at Monroe's chest feebly, half asleep. Hands wrap around Wim from behind, Rosalee clutching the young boy to her chest.

 

"I have him captured!" She laughs, squeezing him gently as he shrieks with laughter.

 

"Run! Run, Jonah!" The boy laughs, squirming against the Fuchsbau's grip.

 

The younger boy at the end of the bed squeaks with tiny laughter, but is soon captured as well by Monroe.

 

"Who dares enter the lair of the wolf?!" Monroe howls with a smirk.

 

"We just wanted pancakes!" Wim giggles as Rosalee holds him down and tickles him. The seven year old squirms underneath her hands, eyes squeezed shut. Nick sits up with a sigh, smiling at the others, he quickly snatches Jonah from Monroe, and Wim from Rosalee before rolling the three of them from the bed. Wim is getting heavy, he's seven now. Jonah too, almost two years old.

 

He crouches down, backing away from Rosalee and Monroe as he pushes the boy's behind him, joining the act.

 

"Run, boys." He tells them seriously, a small smirk on his face. The boys scramble out the door and down the hall, laughing and giggling.

 

Nick stands, laughing quietly, Monroe and Rosalee climb from the bed.

 

"A true warrior." Rosalee smirks, pressing a kiss to Nick's lips, Nick smiles before leaning back and pressing another kiss to Monroe's lips.

 

"C'mon, before the boys trash the place." He says, turning and heading down the stairs.

 

Jonah had been born just a year after the incident with the Betrüger. There had been serious 'You almost died' sex, and Rosalee had ended up pregnant. Wim figured it out first, the kid was a genius and getting smarter every day.

 

Jonah was pretty normal though, with brown eyes and brown hair, he looked a bit like Rosalee.. But he appeared more like Monroe, truthfully. But both Wim and Jonah were all of their kids, they each had two kids. Two great kids, one of which, was a Blutbad like his Papa.

 

Monroe comes down the steps behind Rosalee, quickly picking up Jonah and standing him on the table. He presses a kiss to the boy's dark head of curls, Jonah squeaks out a laugh and wraps his arms around his father's neck as he's assaulted with more kisses.

 

"Hey, don't hog all the kisses." Rosalee scolds playfully, before letting Monroe hand the young boy off to her.

 

"If Jonah won't kiss you, I will." Nick says smoothly from his place at the stove, Rosalee pats his cheek.

 

"I didn't ask you to." She laughs, before kissing at Jonah's forehead. Jonah rests his head against his mother's neck.

 

"Mama, I'll give you kisses." Wim tells her, standing on a stool next to Nick. She leans down and lets the boy kiss her cheek.

 

"Thank you, sweetheart." She walks back over to the table and places their youngest at the table, in a booster seat. Monroe is hovering over Nick and critiquing his pancake flipping technique. Wim's watching with amusement as he sits on the counter.

 

This was their family, an odd one, but a family no less.

 

Monroe, Rosalee, Nick...

 

William Monroe Burkhardt. Jonah Jack Xylander.  
  


It had been a long discussion, but technically a polygamous relationship was not legal in the eyes of the law... Monroe and Rosalee were married, Nick was not actually married to them. They'd created wills, and in the event of something happening to Nick, Monroe and Rosalee had full custody of Wim. And if something happened to Monroe and Rosalee, Nick got Jonah. God forbid it, but just in case, they wouldn't have their children split up away from their sibling or their other parents.

 

Monroe and Rosalee had each other as emergency contacts, and Nick had Monroe as his own. The number for if Wim was sick, was Rosalee's, because Nick had work. It would be the same for Jonah when he was enrolled into school.

 

So they had an odd life, but they were still together. They always would be.

 

There would always be people that thought them odd, but they'd just have to deal with it.

 

But they loved each other, and that would just have to be enough.

 

"Thank you, Daddy." Jonah tells Nick as he cuts up the boy's food into little pieces. The boy is pretty quiet, soft-spoken, unlike his older brother.

 

"You're very welcome, bud." Nick presses a kiss to his head, ruffling his hair.

 

"Papa, pass the butter?" Wim questions from across the table, Monroe smirks and does so.

 

"Thank you!" He chirps, Monroe nods with a grin.

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He says.

 

Nick observes the others with pride, this was his family. Nobody could take that from him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Welp! That's it! How sad, I really liked this fic... But I think it ended well, what did you think? )


End file.
